Project Summary Driven by the continuing digitization of medical information, rapid innovations in technology, and policy developments, the healthcare landscape is changing dramatically. New opportunities and challenges emerge daily regarding the design, management, use, and evaluation of health IT and analytics (HIT+A) to support the mission of creating a learning healthcare system, improving quality, safety, and access while reducing costs. These innovations represent significant and unprecedented translational research opportunities, which have the potential to influence both policymakers and practitioners. Substantial questions remain unanswered and further evidence is needed to improve the clinical, patient, and economic value of HIT+A. Much of the existing research on HIT+A has been conducted within narrow academic silos with limited cross-fertilization with policy makers and practitioners. The central aim of the redesigned Conference on Health IT & Analytics (CHITA), (formerly the Workshop on Health IT & Economics), is to formulate an HIT+A research agenda that supports national efforts to create a learning health system that produces evidence to make health care safer, higher quality, more accessible, equitable and affordable. CHITA does this by presenting state of the art research and engaging the policy and practitioner communities from their perspectives on pressing challenges. CHITA also aims to empower the next generation of health IT and analytics researchers through a variety of programming that engages almost 40 young scholars every year, with activities that include a doctoral consortium, presentation opportunities, and engagement with senior researchers. Entering its 8th installment, CHITA convenes over 100 participants representing researchers, policy professionals, and practitioners from more than three-dozen universities who present their latest findings each year. Conference sessions are tailored to critical AHRQ topics of interest. An important role of CHITA is to disseminate knowledge on HIT+A research for which the conference utilizes a variety of dissemination mechanisms, and beginning in 2017 this will include indexed proceedings with a research agenda synthesized from the event, as well as a compendium of methods and data. CHITA has developed a strong brand and is creating significant value for attendees, who return each year. CHITA participants overwhelmingly evaluated the conference between excellent and very good along all dimensions. CHITA is positioned in a unique niche that is not addressed in the same depth by any of the larger health services conferences. CHITA's format supports intimate, rich, and detailed interaction and discussion that is often infeasible in large conferences. CHITA enables the development of human capital in a constructive setting. CHITA is exceptionally positioned to continue contributing to the nation's journey towards a more effective and efficient learning healthcare system.